Pocky
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Pocky game, un dulce y curioso juego.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Pocky game**

Allen estaba en la biblioteca. Le encantaba que en el arca blanca hubiera tanto que leer. Pero le ponía un poco nervioso que Road Kamelot siempre lo acompañara.

Siempre era lo mismo. Llevaba una media hora leyendo cuando ella entraba y se ponía frente a él a leer también, pero él fingía ignorarla. Solo se relajaba hasta que ella se fuera al terminar de leer, pero aunque siempre fingía ignorarla, en realidad la observaba sin que ella se percatara.

Ya había leído todos los cuentos por lo menos tres veces. Su favorito era Caperucita roja. Tenía unas posiciones muy indecentes para leer, bueno el problema mayormente estaba en que sus faldas eran muy cortas. Casi siempre antes de irse comía un dulce o un chocolate.

Ella también lo observaba, lo sabía bien, pero nuevamente fingía no saberlo. Pero había algo que lo molestaba mucho. Ella nunca le decía nada. Casi ni le prestaba atención con algunas excepciones. A veces él se distraía en el libro unos segundos y cuando volvía a mirarla, ella ya no estaba en su lugar si no que se aparecía sobre de él y sobre sus labios…

Pero esos besos solo eran una entre diez ocasiones. ¡No eran nada! Y simplemente después de besarlo, se iba. Los días en los que lo ignoraba se quedaba todo enfurruñado por el resto del día y los días en los que lo besaba solo podía saborear el sabor a fresas y chocolates que le dejaba en los labios y desear más.

¿Leer? Él solo leía los 30 minutos antes de que ella llegara, el resto del tiempo solo tenía ojos y mente para ella. Ridículo. Era totalmente ridículo y eso le molestaba aún más.

Seis largos y frustrantes meses pasaron así y en esos seis meses solo había obtenido 18 besos. Sí, hasta los contaba…

Esa tarde, Road había llegado justo después de él y en vez de elegir un cuento solo se sentó frente a él.

—Allen—llamó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Quieres un pocky?

Ella traía consigo una caja de esos peculiares dulces.

—Gracias—cuando Allen extendió su mano para tomar uno, ella no lo dejó.

—Pero no así—le corrigió.

Road se levantó para sentarse en las piernas del sorprendido chico.

— ¿Qué haces?

La chica puso un pocky en su boca y se lo ofreció.

¿Le estaba dando a entender que comiera de la otra punta? ¿Eso no era el pocky game? ¿Pero no el pocky game terminaba en un…? Sin detenerse a pensarlo, sacudió su mano, negando la invitación.

Ella lo miró molesta. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, donde se comió toda la caja en cosa de cinco minutos y se fue no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No se supone que quería sus besos? Y entonces, ¿por qué lo rechacé?—suspiró irritado—soy un grandísimo tonto…

Allen siguió yendo a la biblioteca, pero Road no regresó. Ni al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente. Por una semana entera no fue. Allen no sabía cómo buscarla, ella simplemente venía y se iba cuando quería sin decir nada.

Debió estar completamente enojada como para no volver y Allen estaba completamente arrepentido por no aceptar.

Pero para alegría de Allen, al día siguiente sí se presentó.

Quiso hablarla, pero ella tomó un cuento cualquiera y se recostó en un sillón al otro extremo de la habitación. Allen se había estado preparando toda la semana para su regreso, así que era ahora o nunca. Decidido caminó hasta ella y puso en su boca los bocadillos que había comprado.

—Road—llamó con el pocky entre sus dientes.

La chica lo miró y se quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver lo que Allen le ofrecía.

— ¿Quieres?

Ella sin dudarlo, tomó la punta de pan y ambos comenzaron a comer. Ella se detuvo suponiendo que Allen también lo haría, pero no fue así, él continuo lo suficiente para rozar sus labios y alejarse.

—Compré una caja—le dijo al mostrándosela un poco avergonzado por su atrevimiento.

Road sonrió. Rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y lo jaló para hacerlo caer sobre ella. Allen tuvo que poner fuerza para no aplastarla.

—Entonces, ¿jugamos Allen?

—Juguemos Road. Eso es lo que deseo.

Qué remedio le quedaba más que caer bajo los encantos y caprichos de Road Kamelot.


End file.
